Please Remember Me
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Sakuya Songfic "Please Remember Me"


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
>je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide<br>C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
>j'écris comme je parle donc voila...<br>Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
>ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.<br>Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Kaikan Phrase - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc je m'en excuse.

Ceci se passe a la fin de l'anime, Aine & Sakuya sont marié

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des fics dans le triste...

Cela parle de la relation Sakuya/Aine

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson "Please Remember Me"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**Please Remember Me**

Cela faisait quelques mois que Aine etait malade, les medecins lui ont dit qu'elle avait plus que quelques mois a vivre.

J'ai decidé de mettre en parathense le groupe Aucifer pour pouvoir resté jusqu'au bout avec elle.

Un jour que sa maladie ne lui faisait pas trop souffrir elle m'a dit **"Prend cette chanson que j'ai ecrite, cette chanson te fera pensé a moi."**

Je regardais la chanson et elle s'appellait "_Please Remember Me"_ et la chanson etait sublime, elle me touchait enormement, meme si je sais que pour la partie _"You'll find better love strong as it ever was_" je sais deja que je ne trouverais pas meilleur amour que ce qu'elle m'a apporté tout le temps qu'elle était avec moi.

Mais ce qui etait sur c'est que la partie "_Please Remember Me_", elle n'a pas besoin de me dire **"s'il te plait**" car jamais je ne cesserais jamais de pensé a elle.

1 mois plus tard, Aine deceda et cela est dur pour moi de faire mon deuil car c'est la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde mais il fallait que j'aille un peu de l'avant car elle aurait pas voulue que je me laisse aller.

J'ai repris le groupe ou on a fait un live a la TV et j'ai annoncé "**Cette chanson est assez particuliere pour moi, suite a un evenement qui s'est passé il y a 1 mois jour pour jour avec ma compagne. La chanson s'appelle Please Remember Me".**

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_A new wind is gonna find your sail_

_That's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

_'Cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_Over the valleys and the peaks_

_And I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Remember me when you're out walkin'_

_When the snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleepin'_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

_You'll find better love strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs, warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

A la fin de la chanson submergé par la chanson je me mit a pleuré devant les cameras et je dit "Sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais, je t'aimerais toujours"

**Fin**


End file.
